


Want Take Have

by Vae



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:10:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vae/pseuds/Vae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not about them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want Take Have

It's not about _Owen_. It's never been about fucking Owen, or bloody Jack, or even Tosh with her coy little smiles and shield of innocence and hesitant little movements. God, Tosh is so fucking tempting sometimes, tempting to break through that barrier and find out what the girl's really like when she's down on her knees and begging.

It's not about them. It's about Suzie getting what she wants, what she needs. No point in getting attached to them, they'd only sodding die, anyway, it was Torchwood, that was what Torchwood was like, no one lasted, even the new boy with his prim suits laced up so tight he probably even believed he wasn't an animal like the rest of them, made up of blood and bone and hair and piss and shit and snot and come. Just a tidy little automaton, doing a perfect job during the daytime and bending over to take it up the arse from Jack like the greedy cockslut he really was once they thought everyone else had gone home.

Home.

Like she'd bother going home when there was so much more to discover in the archives when Ianto was _busy_. The little strap that looks like leather but once she wraps it around Owen's cock, it's better than any cock-ring she's ever found on earth, keeps him hard until _she's_ sated for a change, has him twisting and frustrated and furious beneath her as she tightens her cunt around him, rippling pull and a laugh of satisfaction as she comes again because he can't take it off. Something keys it to the DNA of whoever fastens it, putting him at her mercy until she's done and she fucking loves the way he hates that. Security cameras everywhere so she can watch Ianto moaning and begging while Owen's spitting and cursing and Jack knows, she's sure Jack knows, but he doesn't stop her. No one can stop her, no one even tries, and Owen's better when he's angry, finally fucks into her the way she needs, deep and hard and fast until her breath catches and her hands slip as they try to grasp sweaty skin.

They don't speak. Owen tries to, sometimes, but she stops that soon enough, with her mouth, with anything she can find to gag him, by dragging his head down to her cunt and holding him there until he stops trying to talk and puts his tongue to better uses. There's no need to talk. She doesn't want to talk. And Owen still comes with her, down into the archives after Tosh has left and Ianto's in Jack's office, into the dark rooms full of discoveries, to fuck away the day into shivering silence.


End file.
